Minutos de cap final
by AXJ
Summary: Pues esto va escrito desde el cap. 25. ¿Eren compartirá algo más con Mikasa, además de sus sensaciones como titán? Pues entren y averíguenlo ;D


N/A: Ojala les guste lo he hecho rápido, pero me sentí inspirada sobre todo por el cap. 25 (se aman *-*!).

ACLARACIONES: "" pensamientos y creo que eso es todo.

En aquella habitación solos, con el sol entrando por la ventana y las cortinas meciéndose suavemente con el viento.

Aún no podía olvidar la exquisita sensación en su cuerpo, el convertirse en titán y tener el control pleno, de su cuerpo y consciencia, podía sentía como la fuerza corría entre sus venas, quemándole la piel.

Perder el completo control de su mente, y dejarse llevar por su instinto. Era tremendamente excitante, le volvía loco, no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera morir.

-Eren! Le llamó Mikasa cortando la cadena de recuerdos que se cruzaba por su cabeza.

Su compañera junto sus manos con las suyas.

De alguna manera, siempre la pelinegra le traía a la realidad.

La miró directamente a los ojos, y sintió como su corazón se relajó abiertamente al tenerla en frente.

Una calidad pura le llenaba el pecho al sentirla cerca.

-Mikasa - susurró despacio lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

Y acto seguido jaló sus manos con delicadeza acercando su rostro al de ella.

La pelinegra inevitablemente se abalanzó hacia el castaño, debido al tirón que este le dió.

La pequeña distancia que ahora los separaba, les permitía examinarse con detalle. Los ojos negros recorrieron el rostro magullado del castaño, mirando con anhelo sus profundos ojos verdes agua que se volvían más atrayentes bajo la luz dorada del sol.

El soldado reparó en los labios color rosa pálido que tenía a sus narices. Contemplar los labios de su compañera, le provocaban impulsos casi incontrolables.

"Maldición! Ella es tan perfecta"

Desde su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos del mismo color intenso que lo atraía en demasía. Y por último sus apetecibles y finos labios adornados con un suave color rosa. Permanecían quietos, incitándolo a qué él los moviera.

Desvió sus ojos avergonzado, de sus propios pensamientos.

"Al diablo! Es ahora o nunca!"

En un movimiento, pegó sus labios a los de la pelinegra. Tomándola por sorpresa, Mikasa abrió sus ojos impactada al sentir los labios de Jaeger sobre ella. Abrió su boca casi inconsciente cuando sintió una vez más como los labios de él se movían contra de los de ella.

Su corazón se disparó con fuerza, su sangre se dispersó por todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad. Era embriagante, aquel contacto. Fue imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos, bajó sus párpados y se dedicó a experimentar su primer beso.

Eren se separó escasamente para coger aire, y la miró de nueva cuenta. Ahora la pelinegra tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios se habían vuelto más sugerentes que antes, pues estaban coloreados en rojo.

Se abalanzó hacia Mikasa otra vez, un potente deseo le envolvía al besarla. Era como si todos sus sentidos fueran acariciados al mismo tiempo, ya no podía pensar con claridad. El placer le nublaba la cabeza a segundos.

Su cuerpo cedió ante le éxtasis que le invadía, sus músculos se relajaron. A pesar que se sentía una gran satisfacción con tan pequeño y agradable roce. Su cuerpo solo se volvía más exigente.

Sus manos temblaban de emoción, necesitaba recorrer más. La necesidad casi enferma de estrecharla contra él, lo obligaron a atraer a su fiel compañera hasta la cama. La abrazó con fuerza, mostrando lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos.

Una sonrisa cubría su cara y sus ojos verdes brillaban excitados.

Tener a la soldado a horcadas encima suyo, le complacía en profundidad.

Un mar de sensaciones lo dominaba. Mikasa le causaba tantas emociones juntas, que le quemaba el pecho reprimir sus instintos pasionales.

Le miró, incluso desde abajo era hermosa, sus torso se delineaba más. Su rostro tenía una expresión de felicidad plena.

No pudo seguir mirando más, su pelinegra reclama sus labios. Y él no estaba dispuesto a negarse a ella.

Sus lenguas por fin se saludaron, aumentando el placer que sentía, esto le incitó a ir por más.

Ella se separó, cortando el ambiente romántico que se había formando. Estaba a punto de dejar la cama cuando Eren la detuvo del brazo.

-Eren, debes descansar- le aconsejó aun sonrojada por todo, sin mirarle a los ojos.

El castaño contemplo la figura femenina delante de él. Y le contestó casi suplicante:

- Descansa aquí conmigo-

Dijo mientras se movía a un lado y levantaba las sábanas.

Sus ojos negros se iluminaron de alegría, ante la invitación de Eren. Pero sabía que tenía que rechazarlo la cama era demasiado pequeña. Y no quería que su compañero descansara a medias.

Caminó hasta la cama y tomó la sábana para taparlo.

Se encontró con esos irresistibles ojos verdes claro, que la miraban con decepción y tal vez un poco de pena. Le costó reaccionar, se sentía un poco culpable por no poder acompañarlo.

-Tienes que reponer energías- le repitió desanimada mientras cubría le cubría con las mantas.

Eren la observaba con ilusión, adoraba a la chica frente a él.

- Te quiero Mikasa- confesó sin más.

La aludida se giró automáticamente, dándole la espalda avergonzada.

- Mikasa Ackerman - nombró una voz masculina desde la puerta. Un hombre de la tropa venía a buscarla para que entregara su informe.

Mikasa salió de la habitación para acompañarlo.

Solo en la cama, en esa pieza el soldado Jaeger escuchó:

- ¿Le pasa algo? Su cara está completamente roja. – cuestionó aquel sargento.

Eren sonrió con los ojos cerrados, esa chica pelinegra puede ser la mejor soldado de la tropa de exploración, pero su timidez tal vez sea tan grande como su talento.

OWARI!

N/A: Espero les guste, está inspirado en el final de la serie. Nunca hago escenas de besos, así que sería como mi primera vez, no sean tan duros conmigo. Me cuesta hacer cosas románticas, no tengo talento ;-; pero igualxd.

Dedicados a todos los que les gusta esta pareja c: …Eren te amoxD yo me fusionaría con Mikasa para que viviéramos felices todos.


End file.
